Mary's Story
by LadyRaven-321
Summary: The Chipmunks Saga continues… For those of you that are curious on what happened on Founders Island, Well, here is the truth. Done in MaryAnne's P.O.V. the story is told, and all the questions shall be answered. COMPLETE! FINALLY!
1. Lost Info Found!

**The Chipmunks Saga continues… For those of you that are curious on what happened on Founders Island, Well, here is the truth. Done in Mary-Anne's P.O.V. the story is told, and all the questions shall be answered. **

WARNING: This story may contain graphic materials that may not be suitable for younger readers. Please be advised when reading, and to read with an open mind, thank you. If you have not read, 'To Lose Yourself', or 'Unexpected Surprises part 1 and 2', then please do so before reading this otherwise it may not make sense. Again, thank you!

I would especially like to thank to my beta reader, Silver Rider, for her assistance in this story.

**Alvin and the Chipmunks, of course, was created and produced by Ross Bagdasarian and the Bagdasarian productions. I am not doing this for profit. Basically, I just wanted to have a little fun. **

_**The** owl is a nocturnal_

bird strongly associated with 

_the moon and feminine energy._

_Shrouded in mystery, the owl_

_has been worshiped in some_

_cultures for its ties to wisdom_

_and fertility, and feared in_

_other cultures for its ties to_

_death, darkness, and evil. North_

_American tribes believe the owl_

_possesses great healing powers._

_Shamans who use owl medicine_

_have the ability to uncover_

_secrets, to expose that which is_

_hidden in shadows or darkness._

- Dreaming the Owl Dream, 1989 

**Mary's Story!**

Written by Raven Child

**Chapter 1: Lost Info Found!**

He sat on his chair in the study, taking a quick glace at the clock. He blinked in bafflement when he read the time 1:52am, had he been up that late. With a sigh, Simon glanced back at his computer screen he still had work to do but since it was getting late, he was thinking of calling a night. As he sat there, his mind wondered a small hint of pride came to him as he realized that he had his own home. It had taken him a year, but now he though as a small smile came to his lips. It had been a joint decision between Jeanette and him to move closer to Rob and Judy in San Diego. It worked out for the best between them, so they could continue to expose the Illuminati.

Jeanette was able to get a part time job at a local museum while she finishes her studies. As for him, he had stopped working for Nathan, in favour of working on another book full time, this time with Rob. He was still going to collage.

Naturally, Dave and the others were very concerned with Simon and Jeanette moving so far away. Yet, they knew that it was no use talking them out of the move. Besides it wasn't as if they had moved into another country, just another city.

Within the first week of settling in their new home, Simon noticed the nightmares were seeping back. It was getting harder for him to get any sleep, due to the horrors he knew he would see. This had placed him in the difficult situation and he was unable to share this information with his wife or anyone close to him, excluding Rob. He still wasn't sure what they meant or why they were coming back now, but he had guessed that his friends are trying to tell him something, something he knew could be of use. But for what? He wasn't sure.

Absently Simon reached in his desk drawer and pulled out the black box, digging through its contents, he pulled out the CD he was looking for. It was the one he received in the hospital in an envelope, he had gone through it and had come across secret file for which he need a code to open it.

Leaning back on his chair he silently debated should he or shouldn't he wait for Rob to help him figure out what the code was. But being that he couldn't really sleep, and his own curiosity is getting the better of him, Simon decided to give it a try anyway.

With every failed attempt, Simon sat there staring at the computer screen in frustration. After the fourth try, he then turned away to look at the picture with him and his friends from the island. A smile crossed his face then he noticed the little angel pin sitting up beside the picture. His thoughts drifted off to his human friends, especially Mary-Anne.

How he missed her and their talks. Mary-Anne had been like a second mother to him, or more like a guardian angel. He pondered over those words for a moment. Maybe? Possibly? He could almost hear a faint voice telling him to use that word. There was only one way to see if it might work. He began typing 'Guardian Angel' in after looking back at the computer screen.

To his surprise the file opened. It looked like a special document. Like a journal or something, without hesitation, Simon began to read it.

-----------------------

_Hello survivor(s), _

_This is a special file that explains a more personal part of my experiences on this Island. I don't have much time to give you my whole life story, but this is all I have time to give you. _

_My name is Mary-Anne Ellis. I'm originally from Helensville, in New Zealand. I have been on the Island for years, practically since the first group of 'students' that arrived. Lately I have made a serious decision. This decision will enable me to come home again. I would never ever see anyone, not my family, nor any friends I have made on the Island, while it's sad, but it's true._

_I have foggy memories from my past and the only thing I have to that links me to it is a golden pin of a little praying angel. It was given to me from my great-grand mother; this pin is dear to me since I was told it would protect me from evil. I had made a promise to me great-grandmother that I will always wear it in a secret place. For some reason, she didn't want me to showing people that I wore it. I had always looked up to her; she seemed to know things even that I was not aware of. She always said that I had a gift and that I would be apart of a great change that will come soon. As a child this bemused me._

_Grand Mum, seemed to be the only one that understood me as I was growing up. Whenever I spoke up that I saw colors around people, she would smile knowingly like she knew what I was talking about, where as other people felt that I was just imagining them, it was like a phase I was going through. My grand mum would tell me things that most children at my age back then, would feel it was beyond them, but I understood for some reason. I would ask her questions and she would smile at me lovingly and answer them. Any other adult would have patted me on the head and send me to play without answering my questions._

_My grandmother was there when I needed her the most even when I needed a real friend that understood me. Now that I need her wise words, she's not around, at times likes this I really miss her, her smile, and presences._

_My earliest memory was my kidnapping, a few weeks after taking a mysterious IQ test. I was 9 years old at the time. I was a grade higher for my age sine I was smart. It was one day after school when I was on my way home when a man walked up to me. He wore a dark suit; I looked up at him and remember feeling fear creeping into me. I felt something prick into my other arm, through the haze I saw another man just before passing out._

_So much for the protective pin, huh._

_I woke up being on a plane; beside me was one of the men that picked me up from my school. I don't really remember the full conversation, but he had me convinced that I would never see my home ever again. He told me his name it was the Dean. He described to me my new home and school. He went on talking about the Founders who were in charge of the new school. More details on these creatures called "The Founders" will be described later on._

_After arriving at the Island the Dean, gave me new cloths, showed me to my new room. Two hours later, he brought in my roommate, Emily Carter; she was from a small town in Canada. The first couple of months she and I had come fast friends, but soon something happened. To my horror she fell under the Founders evil brainwash. She and most of the other children that came to the Island against their own will, started to follow each and every command given to them without question. I was not affected by their attempts at controlling our thoughts and emotions. In an instant I knew it had something to do with the pin. As instructed by my grand mum, I kept the pin a secret. Not wanting to get caught with it, I pined on the inside of my jacket, hidden from the view of everyone, but now I didn't know whom I could have trusted. _

_Deciding to stand up to this I started my discovery, wanting to know what was happening to us and why. It wasn't long after that, that I realized that "the Founders" were using some sort of chemicals to enhance our brains. Caused all of us to hear each other's thoughts, ideas and just about everything else. I also found out that if it weren't for this special substance they feed us every day the noise of our own thoughts would speed up at 1000 miles per minute. I have learned not to let the noise drive me crazy. Apparently it drove some of the other students, which for some reason didn't fall under the control of the Founders, had gone insane with all the noise. Some couldn't take the stress and did what they could to escape, only to be captured and taken away and never heard from again. _

_The years went by and new 'students' came to the Island, and like always they would eventually become victims to the Founders evil. I found myself becoming more and more alone here._

_There had been one Founder, however, he seemed to look at me differently then the others would or did. It was like he knew something. I worried if he might have known about my secret angel pin, being that jewellery was forbidden on the Island. If that was so, why didn't he report me? I didn't know if I should be scared or what about this, but his stares were not threatening to me…yet! _

_I'll soon find out, but till then all I can do is hunt more information, to hopefully expose them one day…_

------------------------

Simon tore his gaze away from the computer, Mary-Ann was right about one of the Founders, and he wasn't threatening, but somehow did manage to get them away from the troubles, the harsh treatment and other stuff, over the years.

Could he be the one to send him to see that shrink all those years back? Was he the one who wrote those letters, warning Simon to hide from the public glare, in the fear of the other "Founders"?

What were these "Founders" looking for in the smart kids or chipmunks? As the questions swam in his head, he was forced to grip the desk, before he fell of his chair.

After taking few deep breaths, he close the file and the computer for the night, heading to the master bedroom, he failed to see a transparent figure watching over him.

"_May you have more luck with this Simon, then I did" _she spoke quietly, and vanished like a smoke into the air.


	2. The Cave!

**Chapter 2: The Cave!**

Simon sipped his morning coffee with his eyes glued to the printed pages of Mary-Ann's journal, since reading it he had to fight to control his anger towards the Founders and what they made him and other go through. At times like this he wished he could sit with Mary-Ann and hear her words of wisdom.

Sighing, he sat on the chair, he spread out all the printed copies he had done earlier after Jeanette and the kids left. He wanted to talk to someone about these and knew Jeanette was out of question so it only left Rob. Deciding quickly he phoned Rob, spoke to his human friend quickly, telling him to come over to talk over the information he had found.

An hour later two friends were busy marking the whole journal in chapters. So it would be easier to know which was read and which wasn't. With legal pads, pen and pencils, two of them got to work, jotting down information that could be useful for the new book.

While Rob read the first entry, Simon moved on to the second one.

**----------------------**

_Early, during the second year here I made a mistake. Someone had taken notice that I wasn't in sync with the other students. It was noticed when I refused to kill my opponent, in a fight that would result in her or my death. My decision did not seem to please the Dean who had grabbed my arm and dragged me into a room. I've heard horror stories of this room, but never thought I would actually see it for myself. I made it my duty to stay out of trouble here and that day I would get to see what the payment was for disobedience. _

_The Dean opened the door and placed me on what seemed like a table with few straps build on it. Tying my hands and legs, I looked at him with pleading eyes. He returned a devilish grin. It was like he was going to enjoy every bit of what he was about to do. Before I closed my eyes, I saw a whip in his …hands._

_As I was whipped on my wrists, the pain was indescribable, it was so profound, I wanted crying, but knew that would be a sign of weakness. From what I have seen and heard, that, there was something that was unwanted for the Founder's 'cause'. The misbehaved child is taken away, and quickly 'disposed' of._

_Fearing I might be next, I held back my tears. No matter how much the stinging hurt, I held on to my emotions. The only sound that escaped my mouth was few soft whimpers._

_As soon as the punishment was completed, the Dean lectured me on obedience. I quietly nodded in agreement. He had sent me to my room to think about my actions. When I reached my room I quickly went in the bathroom to clean my wounds and the dried blood. Shaking profoundly I finally gave into my tears allowing them to run free down my cheeks. They were tears of pain and fear. _

_Now t I felt more alone on this crazy Island. Everyone there was either a monster, or a zombie under the Founders control. I wanted to just die. But I knew it wasn't my time to die, I had sense that the fate had other plans set out for me, and I would have to just hold on for a while longer. _

_------------------_

_As I continued to study my surroundings, I realized that not many of the Founders patrol during the night. So knowing I might be safe and not get caught, one night, I decided to go on a midnight tour of this campus. Perhaps, I could find something that will help answer some much asked questions that are running in my head. There were many corridors in one section of the campus building. One in particular led me to a secret hallway. I found a hidden door, and behind it was a room. _

_To my surprised there were all sorts of information. In some of the papers that I read there was a rich man who owned the Island in the 1950's. He went by the name of Adam Manor. He died mysteriously in the late 60's just before a group of people that called themselves the Illuminati got full ownership of the Island._

_This information worried me somewhat. Could this 'Illuminati' be connected to the Founders? How did Adam Manor die? Did the Founders have anything to do with his death?_

_As I began to read more, the more I realized more on what was happening around me. For some reason I felt that these ownership papers for the Island were forged somehow. Just then I had felt a spirit around me, and a chill ran up and down my body. _

_I turned to see if I could see it, but apparently I was the only one in the room, or was I. After a few minutes, I couldn't stand being in the room much longer. I could feel something looking at me, even breathing behind my neck. Without hesitating, I ran out of the room and straight back into my quarters. For a while I was afraid to even considering going back to that room._

_-----------------------_

_The next night, I had a dream. The man that owned the Island came to me. He tried to show me what the Illuminati did to him and how they got the Island from him. No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't wake up from this hellish nightmare. As disgusting as it was, the images that were shown to me described in details, the betrayal and cruelty that was given to Mr. Manor. He showed me that the Founders were members of this secret society, and that there were not as they seemed. The spirit showed me evidence that they were not even human. _

_Apparently, the ghost of Adam Manor was to communicate with me. When I finally woke up from the dream, I realized that there really was a reason why I am here. It would be up to me in stopping the evil that has control on this Island. Not to mention, soon the whole earth. _

_---------------------_

_I kept myself to myself, speaking when necessary and of course I did as the Founders asked of me, only to hide my 'midnight tours' to Mr. Manor's secret room, taking the papers and anything else I could find back to my room. Adam Manor's ghost actually became a comfort rather to me. He was a friend, the first friend I ever had at this miserable place. I looked forward in visiting him in that room each and every night. The information Mr. Manor directed me to have become very insightful._

_One night I across a map to a secret cave hidden near a waterfall on the Island. In one of the drawers of a cabinet I also discovered a key. I had no idea what the key was for, but I felt it had some great purpose and I put it in my inner pocket located near my angel pin. It was then that I noticed the time. Dawn was approaching, and I would need to get to class soon. I quickly memorized the map and headed quickly back to my quarters to prepare for my 'classes' for the day._

_That night, instead of going to Mr. Manor's room, I decided to go find that cave. I was able to find me self a flashlight and headed out in the middle of the night. Going down a narrow trail proved difficult to see, especially with the trees blocking the light of the moon. The flashlight did prove useful. However, I did fear that I would be caught. Something about this venture seemed a little too easy. Then again, something also felt safe about it too. Don't ask how, it just did. _

_The trail led me down towards a cliff, and beside some bushes. When I came to the end of the trail, I noticed the cave. As I walked in located in the back of the cave sat an old mattress. By remembering some of the journals I read in Adam Manor's room, he was quite the ladies' man._

_I walked up to the mattress and slowly sat down on it. A part of me felt uncomfortable knowing that Mr. Manor took his lady friends here on his tour of Island. But the other part of me felt safe here. None of the Founders knew I was here. It was like there is a protective shield in this whole area. My mind became quiet for once. No one could read my mind, and I couldn't read his or hers. _

_Slowly I moved back against the wall of the cave and jumped slightly as one of the rocks moved. I turned around so I could remove the rock. Behind it I saw a black box. The first thing I noticed was that it needed a key to open. Immediately I took out the key I hid in my pocket from Adam Manor's room, and it fit perfectly into the keyhole._

_Inside the box were more documents and playboy magazines. The magazines did not interest me, but the documents hidden inside, did. Also there were more inside. I picked up some photos of Adam Manor and his visitors. In one of the pictures had Mr. Manor with a group of men. All of them wore the same gown, like they were all in a strange cult. It took me a moment, but I recognized some of the men to be members of the Illuminati. I remember this, because in the secret room also had pictures of these men performing cult-like ceremonies on the fields of this Island. To my surprise was that I recognized the Dean, and even Mr. Grafton, the head of this Founder's Project. He often organizes meetings and speeches for the rest of us children on the Island. The first thing I noticed was that these men had not aged since the date the picture was taken. It made me wonder even more about the Founders, and the connections they have with the Illuminati._

_The more pictures I saw the stranger everything seemed. One of the pictures took me really off guard was Adam Manor, and beside him sat a silver saucer-shaped space ship. Could it be that Adam was actually an alien, or was his Island used as some sort of 'space port' for alien ships? There were stranger photos that had other strange beings and more ships of different size and shapes._

_Bit by bit all the pieces were all coming together, and that I had just barely cracked through the surface._

----------------------------

"Wow," Rob said on cue, "So harsh"

Simon sighed, "True" he conceded. He was shaken to core after reading the second part of the journal. It clearly screamed world domination. "But we are talking about fighting something that's beyond our understanding" he commented.

Rob frowned at Simon; he didn't like the way the chipmunk was talking, "Whatcha talking about?"

Holding the papers in his hand Simon waved them in the air, "This," and exhaled deeply, "I'm gonna get some air." He walked out of the door with rob following him.


	3. Trusting Friendship!

**Chapter 3: Trusting Friendship!**

Simon sighed, and looked at the cloudless blue sky. He knew Rob was beside him. It had been like this for the last ten minutes. It seemed that both were lost in their own thoughts about Mary-Anne's journal. Things had been very different for their Kiwi friend, very different than either of them very imagined.

While they didn't share the same load of responsibilities as her, it was a shock for Simon to discover that to gather the information; she had placed her life in danger, right from the start.

Shaking slightly, Simon knew he was in need of a ciggie he had promised to never to touch again.

"Don't give them the satificasatition of seeing you like this, Simon," Rob spoke with one open eye.

"Like hell I am," Simon responded, "they have already done heaps of damage already and I have no intention of making it worse, only to expose them."

"Yeah sure." Rob teased with half a grin on his lips, "let's get back to reading and see if it give out more information"

Growling at Rod, Simon agreed. Once the doe were back in the house they picked up the next chapters of the journal from where they had left off.

_Three weeks after the discovery of the cave, I discovered another horrible secret. I was sneaking around and found an underground chamber. By sheer look of the place I could tell that it was used for a ceremony or meeting place for - a secret cult well that's the team I have given it since I'm unsure as to what I should call these things. _

_There were statues of dragons, halberds and torches with flames lighting up the room in a way that would belong in the Dark Ages. Ancient symbols covered the walls – that I found impossible to read – and similar ones on floor of the main chamber room. None of these symbols looked like they were from Earth, but I did recognize some of them from ancient history textbooks and did not know their meaning. _

_I had become so lost in my find of this room that I almost would have gotten caught, if I had not hid behind a huge stone statue of a dragon after hearing sounds approaching my direction. From there the view to the room was at a full, I could watch the incoming and outgoings of this creatures and not be seen. It wasn't long before five strange men entered the cavern. They all wore a brownish-red cloak with hoods that hid most of their faces. The sixth man brought one of the kids from the surface – I knew him. _

_Last week he was caught disobeying the Founders, not only that, but he also tried to escape a few times. So I guess he tried to escape too many time. I felt fear creep on me, for him. Something bad was about to happen to him, I could just tell. _

_I watched and listened to the cloaked men - in silence - talking to the boy. It took me a while to notice that the boy had been beaten till he bled from the top of his head all the way down to his feet. His cloths were torn and blood was all over it; his eyes looked tired. There seemed to be a distant look in his eyes, and his once colourful aura was all of a sudden dull._

_I suddenly noticed within the dark shadow of the cloaked men's face, their eyes glowed. That's when I heard the Illuminati member say, "You are just too much trouble, and not worth the cause we will bring to this world. But do not worry, young one, you will give us one thing before you are, em, discharged from this school."_

"_What's that?" The boy asked calmly._

"_You will give us our weekly meal!" Another one blurted. _

_It was then that the unthinkable happened. I watched in complete horror, as my nightmares became reality. They all transformed into vicious animals, giant humanoid reptilian creatures that looked like they came from Hell. At first I thought I was dreaming, but realized what I was seeing was real. I had to cover my mouth in order to muffle out my scream of horror and of shock._

_As I sat there behind the screen, I saw as they just ripped and tore at the child. I could feel the tears streaming down my face; I could not stop them. All that was running through my mind was that I had to be completely still so that I would not get caught and end up like the boy. A part of me even felt like a coward for betraying him. Like there might have been something I could have done to prevent this from happening to him. But I knew there was nothing I could have done to help him._

_At that moment I knew, that I had to do to something to stop these…these…abominations of nature from doing what ever they wanted…like that over Earth. It had suddenly accrued to me, that these were not humans like the spirit of Mr. Manor said. It was a fact that these were indeed aliens! This notion even scared me more then if I were really dealing with real people._

_As I carefully walked down the hallway, back towards my quarters, I accidentally ran into one of the Founders. Immediate I panicked but I tried to stay calm and to blur out the first excuse as to why I was out of my quarters. I looked up at him and found him starting at me, like he was reading my face as if it was a book._

"_You saw them, didn't you?" His tone had been sharp and cold, making me shudder in process. "You saw them transform and eat that child."_

_I just couldn't answer him, no matter how much I tried, when I really wanted to tell him. The only thing I felt like doing was crying. How could he know that? Was I so scared and shocked that he was able to bypass my block from the Founders. I blamed the horrible images that are now forever glued to my mind. Fear is what I felt and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it from showing. What was this Founder going to do now? Report me? Kill me? And what could I do about it? Well, I just stood there like a weak fool with tears running down my face._

"_Shh, don't let them see you like this." The Founder said; to my surprise in soft caring tone, like a mother hushing a baby. _

_This startled me; from all my experiences with the Founders, not one treated me with compassion. I instantly thought this could be a trick, but the look in his eyes, didn't seem to lie. I didn't hear myself whimper, but he knew it, he covered my mouth with his hands, before the whimpering got out of control, soothed me in words that I will never forget._

"_Be silent. Like the gentle current of the river, let your fears wash away. The images will no longer control your mind. Listen to my voice. Breathe. Begin to take control once more."_

_I did as I was told; remarkably the more I took deep breaths the more I regain control of my emotions. Once he felt that I felt in control, he let go._

"_Before you say anything, I just want you to know that I am here to help you." He said calmly._

_I looked up into his eyes and could see his reality but somewhere in there was also a sense of sincerity in him, there was something about him, I couldn't put my finger on it, but knew that I could trust him, if given the chance to do so._

"_Look, I know who you are. You have been chosen, due to your gift of seeing thing beyond a normal person of your kind. Trust me you are more then what you may think. I have a good feeling you will be able to start something that will bring down my people's greed and carnage." _

_As I listened to him I wanted know why he would do what he was planning. It felt eerie that I could feel his thoughts inside my mind._

"_You want to know why I would betray my people." I nodded, before he answered, he did a quick visual scan with his eyes to see if anyone was within earshot. "Not all of my people are greedy. We don't all agree with the way they have formed the Illuminati and wanting full control of this planet."_

_I slowly nodded, understanding a bit of what he was explaining to me. It occurred to me that his was confessing the crimes of the leaders of this "Illuminati". I saw him thinking, I could see that there was more to be said._

"_There are three other kids on this Island that are not effected by the Founders control, you will meet them today. It is your job to work with them. My advice is to play along with the Founders rules, make them think that you are on their side. This way you will be able to receive more privacy enabling you to make bigger plans to bring down these people, do you understand?"_

_I digested all of what he said and nodded in agreement. Even though I had no idea how I along with the three the told me about would bring down this powerful enemy._

"_Now, go get cleaned up. Class will begin in thirty-seven minutes." He quickly announced and he suddenly pushed me towards the hallway where my quarters happen to be._

_I was about to do what I was told when something suddenly started eating at me an answer to the question I had to know, I stopped and turned to the mysterious Founder; heck they all were mysterious, but this one had a different feeling to it. "Wait," I spoke loud enough for him to hear, only him, "What is your name?" I could hear traces of pledging in my own voice._

"_You can only know me as the 'Guardian'." He simply replied before turning and started walking away from me._

_With a deep breath, I started heading to my quarters. Could it be possible that I found a new friend? Someone I could trust? I wondered over the promise of other three who were on this Island. This was something that I have hoped for, ever since coming here. It was like a dream come true for me. _

_The day was almost over and I hadn't found a single person to be an all; not even the three I was told about; this was becoming so frustrating, all I wanted to do was scream. As the last class was coming to an end, the same Founder that I ran into in the hallway called the Founder that was watching us out of the class._

_It was then when I heard them talking behind me. They talked about how it was horrible staying on the Island and how the other kids they knew slowly turned into a 'zombie'. I slowly turned my head to see them - four desks behind me. There were three boys, one was a Caucasian with blond hair, another was Korean, and the third was another Caucasian with dark hair. They were all my age, and appeared unaffected by the Founders control. _

_I felt my heart soar with feelings I can't even write about. When they noticed I was looking at them they became silent. I immediately smiled at them to let them know I was to be trusted. But for some reason that didn't seem to really work on them. They turned away, ignoring me, unsure if I could be trusted. _

_Getting an idea into my head, I turned around and wrote a note, then hopped out of my chair and dropped the note into the blonde's desk. As I sat back down on my seat, I watched him read the note: _

"_Friend in need? Meet me after dark." _

_The blond looked up at me in shock. I gazed at him and noticed that the other two were reading the note, and then all three looked at me. I allowed them to read my mind so they could tell that I was sincere to what I said on the note. We all nodded in unison as we came to an understanding._

_We were no longer alone._

_As the years went by, Jeff, Rob, Mark, and I had worked towards the purpose of their cause, impressing them with all our efforts. The four of us worked well as a team. We worked hard to gain their trust and we were rewarded with small amount of freedom for ourselves. As far as we knew the Founders had no clue that we were plotting against them on the side, expect for the one called Guardian._

_Eventually we were offered our own laboratory to continue our studies and work on projects for them…no doubt the Guardian would have thought this up. It seemed that as soon it came close that we would get caught in doing something that went against the Founders, he would be there to protect us._

_I shared all the information I had on Mr. Adam Manor with the boys. The only thing I didn't share with them was the secret cave. That would be my only salvation from this Island. That and if anything went wrong, I could hide all of Mr. Manor's information in that cave before the Founders got to it and leave the secret with a trusted person. _

_However, I did find a field that had the same protective field from the Founder's power. I took the boys there for our secret group meetings, and relaxation. It was a nightly event for us._

_One day the Dean and Mr. Grafton came to us and told us that we were accepted to join a team of Founders to the real world. We would help them gather information for 'new recruits'. _

_Seeing that this would give us more of an opportunity to not only a chance to get off this Island for a while, but to also gather extra things for us to work with in order to bring down Founder's Island._

_Each time we went to the real world we would discover and try out a few certain things that the regular people did, like smoking. When the Founders caught us the first time, we thought we would certainly get wiped for it, but Mark suggested it would help to 'fit in' as regular people in order to get further information for the cause._

_The four of us made fake ID's in order to go in Liquor stores to buy alcohol. We would then secretly bring the forbidden beverage back to the Island. Needless to say, we were determined to experience all we could on what the regular teens our age would do. It became a nightly ritual that we would go to the field, and get drunk. The feeling of letting go with alcohol had become quit addictive._

_One day, Rob managed to sneak back some drugs called ecstasy. Afraid of what could happen if he were caught with them, I quickly confiscated them. When we got back to the Island I took the illegal drug to the cave. The best spot I could think of was to hide them in the black box that I cleaned out and placed nothing but information that would eventually ruin Founder's Island and the Illuminati._

_I felt that no matter what we were doing drugs would not be apart of it, unless as a last resort. On top of that, I didn't want the Founders to catch any of us with it. I figured that this would be the best place to put them until I could find a more suitable way to dispose of them._

Simon sighed as he stopped for a breath. Those things they were fighting against were the aliens. He gave a low whistle.

When Rob gave him a raised eyebrow, Simon smirked and shook his head, "you better read this section on you, Rob." And picked up another chapter to read on with.


	4. Enter: The Chipmunks!

**Chapter 4: Enter: The Chipmunks!**

_As the months went by the boys and I were told to help look for some new 'recruits' for the Founders to collect for their cause. We went through some of the high graded students from schools around the world on the computers they put in our lab. It didn't take long before I discovered excellent test scores and high grades from the more unlikely type of students - Chipmunks. _

_When the Founders got wind of this, they wanted to find more information and recruit them as soon as possible. I'd to admit that it seemed to be an interesting project to try. It could be that these Chipmunks might come in handy for their cause. _

_Or ours. _

_Either way, these Chipmunks could be trained to be warriors._

_Before the Chipmunks arrived I looked through their personal files, even I wasn't allowed to know much about to begin with. Each one was interesting and unique._

_Tom Relic was the oldest and the first to arrive to the Island. His father Nathan was a widower. Tom's late mother, Gracie, was killed in a car accident just a year before he had been chosen for this project. After his mother died, Tom began hiding himself in books. His other main focus was his studies at school. It was his way to avoid showing his emotions. As the others came to the Island he subconsciously became the protector of the group. Secretly he always wanted siblings and he found the family he always wanted with the rest of the Chipmunks. _

_Renee Soyer was the second to arrive. She has two younger twin brothers, Jake and Kyle. Her parents are Adam and Maggie. Growing up she was cheerful, but often quite shy and loved to take gymnastics. Renee didn't really know many friends in school. Even though she had a few friends, she pretty much kept to her self. After arriving to the Island she kept close to the rest of the Chipmunks, she could sense that the other kids could not be trusted._

_Brenda Asprin arrived against her will thirdly. Before coming here she lived in England with her parents, Bruce and Lily, and sister, Courtney. Brenda had a fixation over sculpting. Her dream one day is to fly an aircraft or space shuttle. She was naturally smart and understood most of what the schools were teaching. When she arrived, Renee and her became roommates and fast friends. The two of them reminded me much of Emily and me when I first came to the Island._

_The fourth one that arrived was Brian Malton. He lived with his parents, Frank and Cindy, and twin sister, Ashley, in Ontario, Canada. Brian, as a child was usually very quiet and wouldn't really talk to anyone, unless it was with his sister. Both he and his sister mostly studied, but he would still end up with the higher scores on his report card. Ashley would actually end up having a more social life; then he did because of it. As for Brian, if he wasn't studying, or hanging out with his sister, he would write in his journal. Out of the five Chipmunks chosen, Brian seemed the most dangerous. In him I could sense a time bomb that could go off at any given moment. The only time this chipmunk ever opened up is when he is with the other Chipmunks._

_Last was Simon Seville. I actually recognized him from a singing group with his brothers, Alvin and Theodore. Their group called 'Alvin and the Chipmunks'. He was the middle bother of the trio. Their father, David Seville, managed their singing career and started them off as the first singing animal group. From what I read from his file he would sometimes feel out of place in his family. His brothers were so different from him and being the smartest member of the family he was counted on to help with homework and even when his dad was doing the taxes. Out of the five chosen, Simon is the youngest. I can tell that this has become quite a culture shock for him. For once, he has older chipmunks looking out for him, instead of him looking out for his brothers. The more I studied these Chipmunks the more I noticed that they stayed close together. Whenever you saw one, others were certainly not far away._

_For the first few weeks, the Chipmunks did as told and kept quiet. There had been a few incidences first with Brian. During the first week he arrived, he failed to make it to class in time. The Founders showed no mercy towards tardiness. He was quickly introduced to the Whipping Room where he received his first beating on the wrists._

_I have been keeping an eye on them as often as I could. Almost every night I would spot them sneaking around and exploring the campus, much like I did when I was younger. One night they discovered Adam Manor's music room. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one following them that night. The Dean caught wind of their nightly expiates, and ordered a team of followers to join in retrieving the innocent Chipmunks. When they arrived to the room that was when Simon was heard playing music on the piano. Something Founders don't want anyone on this Island to do, because it promotes creativity and independence. If they have that then there isn't any hope of full control of anyone. _

_A feeling of guilt came over me when the Dean took Simon to the Whipping Room. But what could I do? If I lead on that I am against the Cause, then I just might end up just like that boy. I was in no mood to become food for these monsters. Casually, I headed back to my quarters. In my mind I could hear the painful screams coming from young Simon. I remember that night I barely got any sleep._

_TWO YEARS LATER…_

_Gradually I discovered, and unfortunately so did the Founders, that the Chipmunks would have an unusual side effect of the chemical enhanced to their brains. Everywhere these Chipmunks went they started to cause trouble. One of the big issues the Founders had was when the five Chipmunks threw Cherry Bombs in the water pipes. The explosion created such a big mess. Not to mention a lot of stress on everyone on the Island, including myself._

_I had a hunch that their animal instincts were trying to reject the mind control. The Guardian convinced the rest of the Founders and the Illuminati that the Chipmunks would eventually be controllable. When that would be possible they should prove to be great warriors to their Cause._

_Eventually, the Chipmunks started to use this rebellious energy to develop plans for escaping the Island. As usual this worried me when anyone would attempt this act; my thoughts drifted again back to the young boy in the underground cavern. I wondered if these Chipmunks would end up facing the same fate. There were a few times they were nearly spotted. The Chipmunks aborted their plans before they were fully caught and punished. I really started worrying when the Chipmunks befriended a boy in their age group. What the unsuspecting Chipmunks didn't understand was one very important rule, 'never trust anyone on this Island', especially if they come up to you and ask questions about escaping. _

_For months I carefully watched them build a boat they built with the Founder's young spy. The day came when the Chipmunks would attempt their escape. I knew the boy would not meet them. On this the day the Founders caught them and dragged them to the torture chambers. The chambers were located at the other end of the Island. I felt bad for them this was a fate worse then death. For a week the Founders starved them and beat them. Not only that, but at the same time brainwashed them into believing that there is NO escape off the Island._

_A week had passed, and the Founders need to have a meeting in order to figure out what to do with the Chipmunks. I just happened to be walking by the door of the room where the Founders were having their meeting. I over heard them planning to make a feast out of the five Chipmunks. That was when I felt I couldn't sit aside any longer. Quickly I calculated a plan. Before I really knew what I was doing, I opened the door and walked right in._

"_Sorry sirs," I remember starting my plan. "But I couldn't help but to over hear your decision over the Chipmunk Project? If you may, I have a suggestion on a better solution to the problem. The boys and I have been studying these Chipmunks carefully and analyses a plausible program that might work."_

_I stood nervously as the Founders whispered with the Illuminati senior members. The Guardian eyed me carefully as I maintained focus to hide the trembling all over my body, that was fear. What seemed to take minutes, only took a few seconds for the seniors to make a decision for me to continue with my idea._

"_Go on…" The elder at the head of the table said in a deep voice._

_Before I could continue I swallowed a lump that somehow formed in my throat. "Well, perhaps by starting them up on a habit, like smoking, this might help calm down the hyper response to their chemically enhanced brains." I began suggesting. Again, the Founders and seniors whispered amongst themselves over this idea. One of them looked up at me. He nodded for me to continue. "Um, w…we could pose as role models for the Chipmunks and gain their trust. The boys and I could train these Chipmunks ourselves. This way, the Project can receive a faster result to your Cause. If you would all agree I would take full responsibility for the Chipmunk Project from here on end. I believe the boys and I have proven our worth to you to take on this greater challenge."_

_I stood there with patience as the Founders talked it over naturally the Guardian stayed as calm as ever. No doubt he has had many practices in situations like this. A sense of pride came to me when the Founders agreed to my proposal. I did a respectful bow and thanked them before I made my leave of the room._

_We allowed two weeks to pass for the Chipmunks to recover from their week of torture. That gave the boys and me time to plan a strategy on how to convince the Chipmunks to trust us. It would be no surprise that after their recent experience it would be difficult getting them to trust us. It didn't take them long to find out that the boy they befriended betrayed them to the Founders. _

_We carefully watched the five of them and discovered that the oldest, Tom would be acknowledged as the leader, so to speak. As soon as we got the opportunity, the boys and I organized a plan where we could confront Tom when he was alone. With a quick announcement over the PA system, we were able to get Tom to believe he had a special assignment waiting for him behind the building, and by the shed. _

_It wasn't long before Tom showed up. He had a look of suspicion written all over his face as soon as he saw the four of us waiting for him. After what he had gone through with the other Chipmunks, I really don't blame him. _

_Jeff decided to speak to him first. "Hello Tom. It is good to see that you and the other Chipmunks survived the Founder's torture chambers."_

"_Look, let's cut the chit-chat." Tom held up his hand to indicate that he isn't interested in hearing us make small talk with him. "What do you want?" He had gotten right to the point. This had impressed us. We knew that this would be a good choice to take these Chipmunks under our wings._

_I first looked over to Rob and Mark before looking over to Jeff. Our thoughts melded with each other to see if we all agree on the same solution. We all nodded at each other before I stepped up to the young chipmunk._

"_It is obvious that you are quick learner in not to trust anyone on this Island." I told him._

"_Gee. What could have spawned that idea?" Tom sarcastically responded._

"_Listen," I continued to talk to him. "My name is Mary-Anne, and these are my friends; Jeff, Mark, and Rob. We know what you Chipmunks are going through. We can help."_

"_You'll forgive me if I choose not to believe you." He said as he started backing away from us._

"_We do forgive you," Mark began to say. "But how long will you and the other Chipmunks survive?"_

_Tom stopped to turn his head slightly to look back at us. His ears perked in interest of what Mark had to say. "What do you mean?" He asked._

_This was it, now is the time we would tell him. "I hate to say this but you and the other Chipmunk's numbers are up." I told him bluntly. "The Founders and Illuminati cult are not willing to support you as part of their project anymore. They are planning to terminate you all by the end of this semester."  
_

"_I-I don't get it." The young chipmunk looked worried. "We already learned our lesson. There is no escaping from this Island we know this now. Why would they want to put an 'end' to us?"_

"_Simple," Rob stepped in. "You and the others have become a risk to the Cause. The trouble you five have created for the past eight months has done a lot of damage, which caused delays in their projects."_

"_Ok," Tom trembled as he attempted to keep a brave face. W…W…What if you say is true. How is that going to prevent me and the other Chipmunks becoming, um, 'extinct'?" _

"_We can't make any guarantees," Jeff plunged in the conversation. "But, if you five stick with the four of us your chances of survival might increase by 40."_

"_H…How do I know we can trust you?" Tom carefully eyed us to be sure what we were saying is true._

"_No one can be trusted a 100." Mark stated clearly. "But we know the ins and outs around this Island that no one else knows, including the Founders."_

"_Information we can share will most certainly become very useful to you and the others." Rob finished._

"_Why would you care, what happens to us?" The young chipmunk asked suspiciously._

"_Lets just say the boys and I are one of the only few that still have a conscious. We would like the opportunity to start saving more lives around here then allowing them to become victims to the Founder's brutality." I firmly stated. _

_Tom thought about what we said for a moment before looking back up at us. "Ok." He said. "But how will I explain this to the others? How and where would we ever meet without the Founders becoming suspicious?"_

"_Simple," Jeff smirked. "Have you ever thought of taking up smoking?" He said handing the young chipmunk a package of cigarettes._

"_What?" Tom had become shocked when Jeff suggested that._

"_You heard him." I said, crossing my arms. "Smoke breaks are but the only kinds of breaks we can get from these so-called classes."_

"_All you need to do is wait a few minutes while you are in your next class. Then get the other Chipmunks to come with you down to the eastern path. Follow that path directly to where we call the 'smoking pit'. There we will explain more." Jeff instructed._

"_Now go, you don't want to be late. The tone will go off soon." Warned Rob, while Mark and I nodded in agreement._

_Tom took two steps back towards the door before turning to face us again. He still felt a tad uncertain about our plan, but also I can read inside his mind the need to want to believe. With a simple nod, he turned and went back into the building._

_Now all the rest of us need to do is go to our Smoking Pit and wait for the Chipmunks to arrive._

"Wow" Rob said in shock, after reading about the secret lair of the founders.

"I take it as you weren't told." When Rob shook his head, Simon continued, "Now you do." and grinned.

Narrowing his eyes at his friend, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He shrugged, "Nothing." Simon said and took another of the chapters to read.


	5. Chipmunks In Training!

**Chapter 5: Chipmunks In Training!**

_Every other day Jeff, Mark, Rob, and I would take the Chipmunks up to this field that was not far from the smoke pit. It was like the whole area had been set up for us. Something defiantly prepared for the Founder's take-over. It was shielded from the Founders watchful eye – with large trees that blocked the view – in that way that way we were able to execute our secret weapon. We had indeed started to use the Chipmunks as these weapons. As I predicted these Chipmunks were capable of becoming great warriors to the Cause, our Cause. When the time would be right, I would give the word and with that begin the battle to put an end to the Founders and the Illuminati cult from taking over the world. _

_I used special techniques to have the Chipmunks do only as I say and in a way for them to not get hurt. Also, it would appear that the Chipmunks had an animal instinct that kicks in when something doesn't seem right. For example, if one of them was about to get hurt, or during practice if one of them was just about to inflict serious damage to the other they would break out of their trance. In most cases, however, they wouldn't break out of their warrior trance unless I give the command._

_The Chipmunks have become well aware of these special command words I chose. It was so well known in fact that they would use it on themselves if one of them gets a little out of hand. I remember one day during a training exercise, Renee and Brenda started to get a little carried away. These two girls, not only are best of friends, but also when it comes to fighting one would defiantly try out doing the other. Renee would show off her gymnastics routine, while Brenda would counter-attack with combination moves._

_It was then I recognized a sign of trouble, but before I could call out the command to stop a little chipmunk voice called it out instead._

"_Kalana-va-sal!" _

_I turned with an annoyed look on my face to the youngest chipmunk of the group, Simon. He may be the youngest, but defiantly he has shown to have great intelligence even before he received the brain enhancer chemical. _

_With a bashful look on his face, he slowly glances up at me. "Heh, sorry." He chuckled shyly._

_The look he was giving me certainly made it hard for me to stay annoyed at him. I gave him a smirk and patted his head before heading out in the field to instruct the girls on the mistake they made._

_All was working well the Chipmunks preformed, and worked well together. One day, before we were able to start their daily training, Tom, Brian, and Simon were goofing around near the cliffs. Before I could say something to stop them Simon slipped and nearly fell on the rocky shore below. The quick thinking of Tom and Brian they managed to save their friend. Without giving it a second thought, the two of them leapt to catch young Simon and pull him back up. _

_It was at that moment I walked up to them and glared down on them. "There are no room for games here, next time someone could get hurt, or worse!" I screamed. _

_With apologetic eyes the three of them looked up at me. They didn't say anything. I could read their minds, which told me they knew what could have been the out come of their rough playing. _

_I admit to myself as I walked away that perhaps I was a little rough on that, but truthfully I was scared. I don't know what I would do if one of the Chipmunks got hurt or died?_

_FIVE MONTHS LATER…_

_On night, while the boys and I decided to get drunk we figured out a way to show the real world what goes on here on Founders Island, especially if our plan somehow didn't work. On one of our missions to the real world we saw a video camera. Jeff went in and purchased it. We hid it along with other projects we planned on doing in a huge create we marked 'explosive devises'. The plan worked, the Founders did not bother to look inside our special create. When we were alone in our lab, we activated the same shield that surrounds the field and went right to work. We took out the camera and started to record our first message to whomever would find the information we would put together._

_Jeff held up the camera and faced it at me. I could see a little red blinking light and wondered if that meant if it was on._

"_We are on, now?" I asked. _

"_Yes!" Said Jeff from behind the camera._

"_Good." I continued. "Hello survivor or survivors! My name is Mary-Anne if you are not sure you know me. This is Rob, Mark and holding the camera is Jeff." I addressed the two boys that sat behind me. "We have been apart of this 'project' since the beginning pretty well. Now that we have all the information we need, we can now attempt to expose the Founders for who they really are. We inform you that what you are about to see is gruesome and disturbing. Be sure to note that you have been brainwashed and my not remember certain things. But after viewing these tapes and going over the documents we hid in the box, you will begin to remember again. So take a deep breath and remind yourself that what you are about to see are things that will change everything you ever believed in before, during and after your experience from Founders' Island."_

_After the introduction speech, we took the camera and hid it in many places. It began to record and capture a lot of the secrets that went on this Island. We were able to capture the Illuminati and the meetings in the underground chambers. A place where they would take kidnapped children from third world countries and tortured them to death. Afterwards, the horrible image would show the cloaked cult members transforming into demon-like creatures as they began feasting on the child's body._

_Needless to say, one needs to have a strong stomach in order to watch these tapes. _

_We also captured footage of the 'training exercises' that all the children of the Island had to go through. The alien language, much similar to the commands I use for the Chipmunks, would command the children and put them in a trance. In many cases, the Founders would force them to fight to the death._

_We then decided to record the Chipmunks, and have it a bit friendlier site to see on the tapes we created. Instead of training them we chose to try to have a little fun in the field. Often we would talk about dreams we once had as children. The boys and I decided to record the dreams the Chipmunks had before coming to the Island._

_Jeff hid the camera in the bush so the Chipmunks did not know they were being recorded. One by one we had them stand up in a certain spot so their image would be captured by the camera and had them talk about themselves._

_Tom was the first to stand, "My name is Tom Relic, when I grow up I want to major myself in physics and travel around the world!"_

"_Hi, I am Renee Soyer, I wouldn't mind being an actress or a reporter!" The cheerful red headed chipmunk chimed._

_Next Brenda spoke. "My name is Brenda Asprin, and when I grow up I want to fly." She let out a giggle. "Either planes or a space shuttle."_

_Brian then stood for a few seconds and did not saying anything, then… "I think, there for I am, Brian Malton. And I am not a crook!" Making a facial impression of the former president Nixon and making peace symbols with his two hands. Everyone started laughing. Brain just stood there and smiled. _

"_What do you want to be when you grow up, Brian?" Asked Rob._

_Brian sighed more seriously. "To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. Maybe an author since I like to write so much... just don't tell the Founders that." He added in a whisper. Again everybody around started to snicker._

_Finally Simon stood up. This young chipmunk seemed to have the most enthusiasm in his eyes as he stood in front of everyone. "My name is Simon Seville, and when I grow up I want to be a famous inventor."_

"_Sing us a song, Simon!" Renee squealed impatiently, and everyone cheered. _

_I sat and watched with little understanding of this action. It would be the first time I would hear him sing and also the first in the many years would I hear music, save for the times going out to the real world and over hearing music being played from people in their cars. The fear of the Founders catching us rung in my ears, but then I remembered that this field was safe from the Founders. _

_With a confident smile, I looked up at the young Chipmunk. "Yes Simon, do sing for us."_

_With a deep breath Simon began to sing. _

_I sit alone in this café,_

_And listen to the songs they play,_

_Reminding me of yesterday, and youuu!_

_As he kept singing, I knew he was remembering his past. I could see the emotion in his eyes as he could feel the thoughts that were coming from his family at that moment. Being on this Island has defiantly hurt him. Going home seemed to be the only thing that had kept him focused ever since the first day he was kidnapped. _

_The other Chipmunks began to cheer as Simon came to the end of the song._

_This song brings me back to yesterday,_

_And youuu!_

_Ba, ba, ba, da, da!_

_Instantly everyone, including myself I found, cheered for another song. It turned out that this part of the tape would be a warm moment that the boys and I would have with the Chipmunks and one special memory for me to have till the end of this nightmare._

_A few days later I swore I could have reached over and smacked the one called Simon. Apparently, he had been playing with chemicals in the lab. Somehow he recreated a hair growing formula and in a result grew his own hair out to shoulder length. _

_The Founders were not impressed with this. To them it was an act of creative independence. I apologized like a broken record to them until they finally announced to let this one go, but only if I would accept a whipping on the Chipmunk's behave. I agreed to that. It would be a small price to have the Chipmunks stay under my care._

_That evening when the Chipmunks met us at the Smoking Pit, I started lecturing Simon on this dangerous action he took. All he could do was stare shamefully towards the ground as I beat down every word into him._

_A part of me felt angry that the Founders were ready to punish me for this one innocent act of independence. The other part of me was scared because the Founders were also ready to 'dispose' the young Chipmunk of his act. I never bothered to tell him or anyone in our group about the whipping I took. It could have been that they might have figured it out themselves, especially the boys who knew me the most. The three of them noticed I had kept my wrists and forearms well hidden from view that night._

_The Chipmunks on the other hand were more focused on the words I bellowed out to notice my arms too much._

_When I finished there had been a moment of silence. As I started to walk away from Simon I could hear his little voice whisper out, "I'm sorry." I then felt my heart sank. He didn't want to hurt anyone he just wanted a sense of freedom and change from this Hell. _

_The tears had stung my eyes didn't stop for days afterwards. I cried silently in my room with very dim lights in the tunnels that we all lived in. Who knew when we would get out?_

He dropped the papers as if they were on fire. Reeling form the shock of Mary-Anne's sacrifice, he looked at Rob. Knowing his friend didn't know, he shook his head.

It was going to be one heck of a shock to Rob as well. Getting up he refilled both their mugs of coffee.


	6. A Chipmunk's Birthday!

**Chapter 6: A Chipmunk's Birthday!**

The next day after our so called classes, we met at the Smoke Pit as usual. The Chipmunks have made it a habit to join us almost every night even if it was one or two of them, but they came in a group most of the time. The boys and I didn't mind. In fact, we found having them around was quite refreshing.

That night, however, there seemed to be an unusual silence coming from the Chipmunks. Normally they are more at ease when they get the chance to get away from the Founders. But for some reason they appear almost sad. I didn't sense any of them being whipped, or punished in anyway by the Founders.

All I knew that something was on their minds, and I really wanted to know what that was, so I could see if I was able to help them in any way. That's when I noticed each of the Chipmunks would quickly glance up at the youngest of the group, Simon. He, indeed, seemed sadder then any of the others.

I walked up to Simon to see if I could get any answers. "What's wrong? You're usually more at ease when you're away from the campus?" I asked him, giving him a friendly nudge.

"Oh, don't mind me…I'm alright, really." He told me, before releasing a sigh.

I could tell he was hiding something though; it was the tone in his voice. When I looked around and saw the concern looks from the other Chipmunks. I had a feeling that they knew what was bothering their friend, but decided to keep it to themselves. If anyone is going to keep secrets in this group, it's going to be me. I was becoming more intrigued with what was bothering Simon and if I really wanted to know what it is, then I had to get him to trust me more.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" I kept gazing down at him until he would look up at me. As soon as did look up and I was able to look into his eyes. There was great distress written all over them.

Simon let out another exasperated sigh before he finally spoke, "It's my birthday today." He said barely auditable.

_A birthday?_ I thought to myself in almost in an irritated fashion. _This long face for a birthday?_

I had stopped thinking about my own birthday because it would distract me from my goals on the Island. Most of the other students of the Island did the same, but most of them ended up as slaves to the Founders Cause. That was when I collected myself again and realized that there was more to his story. I was curious to find out what that was.

"Something tells me that there is more to why you are upset, Simon. Perhaps you would feel better if you talked about it?" I told him, calmly.

"Well…" He started, but trailed off, as if unsure what he wanted to say it. "It's also my brother's birthdays too. We are what you might call, triplets. I'm trying to remember the fun times we would have had," A slight smile formed in the corner of his mouth. "My older brother Alvin would demand most of the attention, and of course, most of the presents."

"This did not bother you, did it?" I said, noticing the calm and contentment in his voice as he spoke of his family like this. He shook his head and allowed himself to grin more.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed Renee and Brenda whispering to each other before getting up to run off in the field. I felt that they would not wonder far, but still I felt it would be necessary to have one of the boys escorting them. By using telepathy, a technique I have perfected quite well, I told Mark to go after the girls and watch over them. The oriental teen nodded at me before getting up to head in the direction of the girls. With that taken care off, I brought my attention back to Simon's story.

"What else is on your mind, Simon?" I kept the conversation going, to help Simon ease off the lonely feeling.

"My younger brother, Theodore."

"Oh?"

"He would always go for the cake. One time Alvin got so carried away with wanting to count all his presents that he didn't realize he bumped into poor Theo and had the cake all over Theodore's face." Simon chuckled.

"What about you?" I said smiling at the innocence of this young one's story.

"Me? I would always enjoy the moment with my family. It would not bother me that I wouldn't receive the most gifts or the biggest piece of cake. Our father, Dave, always tried to make sure we all got everything we wanted. I love my family, Mary. They were my foundation. It's no surprise I miss them so much." He finished with a slight choke of emotion in his voice as tears blinded Simon.

I realized then that Simon was least affected by the Founder's brainwash by showing the fact that he still holds on to the past. I was becoming more intrigued with this young Chipmunk. He defiantly showed great promise. Gently, I reached over to stroke his cheek in a sisterly manner. This seemed to comfort him. Instinctively, he started to lean into my touch. Simon appeared to become more relaxed and better that he was able to tell his past in the open.

All of sudden Renee and Brenda came back giggling. Mark also returned wearing a smirk on his face. The girls both threw a flower necklace over Simon's head, leaned over and each kissing him on either side of his cheeks. "Happy Birthday, Simon!" They both chimed at once.

Simon instantly blushed. Tom let out a howls of laughter, while Brian picked up a few grains of grass to throw on to Simon's head as if it were confetti.

"Hey," Tom then started to say in a serious tone as he made his way up to Simon's face until their noses almost touched. The eldest Chipmunk's serious look softened with a wide grin. "Where's my kiss?" He teased and winked.

Simon began laughing as he pushed his friend away from his face. "No offence, Tom, but you're not my type!"

I found myself smiling at this scene. When I looked over to Jeff, Mark, and Rob I saw that they too were enjoying the Chipmunks innocent charm to help there friend feel better.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I could use a drink right about now." Jeff said as he got up. He dug out our secret stash of alcohol. An unsettling feeling was felt in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know if it was wise to expose alcohol to the Chipmunks. The side effects might not be good. But it was too late for me to say anything.

Jeff handed Simon one of the bottles. "Here you go, Birthday Boy. You first."

There was a slight hesitation in Simon's discussion to take the first sip or not. He looked over to Tom as if he would have the best choice to make. "Hey, it's not like we have anything to live for anymore!" He said bluntly.

Simon then looked up to me. I ended up staring into his steel grey/blue eyes. They appeared so innocent as he was looking for a second opinion from me. I wanted to tell him that it would be a mistake to do this. He was still way too young to experiment with alcohol. It was bad enough that we had him and the other Chipmunks start up on smoking. But I reminded myself that we did that to save them from being destroyed by the Founders.

There was only one thing I could say. "It's your choice." I said hoping he would turn away the bottle.

Simon looked back at the bottle in his hand. He shrugged before deciding to take his first gulp from the bottle. After his first swallow Simon pulled the bottle away from his mouth and made a face of discussed. "Yuck!" He blurted. I almost wanted to laugh, but instead I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Simon quickly glanced at my hand before taking another sip out of the bottle then handed it to Tom, who waited eagerly to try it.

Meanwhile, Mark handed me a bottle that was already opened and like a natural reflects I took a sip. Before I realized hours went by and we were all very drunk. The young Chipmunks had no problem dancing and singing and making the rest of us laugh. We all wished the night would never end. But eventually, it did.

A clear sign of the party ending came when I realized that Simon was feeling noshes. He started crawling to a nearby bush. It wasn't soon after that he started throwing up.

I looked at the boys, and they agreed that the party was defiantly over. Apparently Simon wasn't the only one feeling sick after their drinking binge. The other Chipmunks were also starting to throw up, and wonder away from the group. Jeff decided to stay with Simon, whom has now passed out behind the bush, while the rest of us collected the others and sneak them back to the campus.

I managed to get the girls and the three of us made it back to their quarters without being seen. Mark and Rob had a little problem controlling Brian's slight temper but were able to calm him down while helping Tom walk normally.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It would be an hour and a half before have to wake up for the morning assembly I wondered how the Chipmunks were going to handle it. This would be their first hang over. All I knew was that I would have to try to focus my mind to block the Founders from realizing that we were parting last night. Through out the whole day the Chipmunks had an enormous headache, but managed to survive with my help.


	7. Hated Punishment!

**Chapter 7: Hated Punishment!**

At least once a week the Founders have the boys and I demonstrate our progress in training the Chipmunks. On this demonstration the Head of the Illuminati council are here to supervise in person. They stood waiting with Grafton, and the Dean, as we made sure the Chipmunks were fully ready. For some reason, having the Illuminati members here always made me a bit more nervous. It could be the fact that I knew what they really are behind the brownish-red cloaks they wear. I, however, was able to hide my emotions from them.

Six years ago, the Founders had the original kidnapped children build a training field. It lies about four miles towards the south shore. We all stood in front of a model of a high classed business building. In a covered section beside us was a control panel with video screens that showed every room inside the building. We had the Chipmunks dress in black ninja like outfits, which a few of them thought were cool.

Grafton and the Dean turned to look at me and did a nod for me to go-ahead and demonstrate the Chipmunks' skills we taught them so far. With a single clear command, the Chipmunks instantly went into a trance. I again spoke another command in the same alien language and all five of them ran towards the building.

Tom gave out hand signals to his comrades; this acknowledged that he was the leader of the five. Then they all split up. Renee went inside one of the side windows and by using her acrobatic skills; she was able to pass by security cameras and motion detectors to reach the control panels in one of the rooms that would shut them off.

This allowed the rest of the Chipmunks to sneak in without triggering any alarms. They reached the main door to a highly secured lab and their skills were challenged as the older children dressed as security guards jumped them. Tom, Brian, and Renee held off the guards, while Simon and Brenda broke the security locks and opened the door. As the soon as the doors opened, the Chipmunks all ran into the lab. Acting quickly, Simon managed to close and lock the door so the guards couldn't enter. Again Tom, Brian and Renee stood guard as Simon and Brenda went into the computer to extract information from it.

One of the Illuminati members wanted to again test the Chipmunks' fighting skills and ordered more of the 'guards' to attack them. By pressing a few codes on our outside panel, we were able to open the door to the lab. All five Chipmunks acted out of instinct and defended themselves approvingly. As the last guard fell, the Chipmunks made their way out of the building with minor scratches and bruises.

"Very good!" announced the Illuminati High Leader. He walked up to Brenda and Simon and held out his hand to receive the copied disks they extracted from the computer. To his surprise they turned away from him and both walked up to me and handed me the disks.

Quickly I thought of an explanation for this action, "My apologies, the Chipmunks are still following only my commands. They have yet much training before they will acknowledge commands from anyone of the Illuminati counsel. I promise in a few years they would be ready for the ultimate test for the real world." I finished with a bow of respect for the undeserving Founders and Illuminati members.

"Alright, we will forgive this insult and continue with the demonstration!" The cloaked demon-disguised Illuminati member said.

I wondered if anyone ever noticed me holding my breath as I watched Simon and Brian showing off their fighting skills. They were each given a ninja Bo's. After a respective bow to each other, the two Chipmunks began the sparring. It appeared that both of them were evenly matched, as we trained them to be. However, in the end, it seemed that Simon's inventiveness gave him an advantage. He was able to use a sneak attack move of a tuck and roll behind Brian. With a fast swoop of the Bo, Simon was able to bring Brian down hard onto his back. As Brian landed, his head hit hard against the ground, stunning him temporarily. Simon simply got up and stood over him. He looked down upon his fallen and now helpless opponent.

The Dean had been watching the action with great delight. I knew that he was highly impressed by the huge, evil grin on his face. I watched as the Dean walked up to them I suddenly felt my heart skip as he leaned towards Simon and said, "Finish him."

Simon raised his arms and was about to attack with the Bo when he stopped. He looked directly into Brian's eyes and something hit him, a memory from childhood perhaps? Or perhaps Brian had used telepathy to communicate to young Simon? Just a few months prier to this demonstration, I have been teaching the Chipmunks to use a frequency in their brain to communicate to each other. However it happened, Simon broke out of his trance and realized what he was about to do. He suddenly dropped his weapon, and pulled off the masked hood off his head and said "no".

"What was that!" The Dean yelled in fury. "I said finish him!" He continued as he pulled out his gun and was ready to shoot Brian in the head.

"NO!" Simon again yelled back as he kicked up the Bo with his foot, caught it and swung it at the Dean's hand before he could fire the weapon.

I could feel my hand reaching up to my face as I let out a nervous sigh. This was not going to turn out good, and I could sense it.

"How dare you! You will suffer greatly for this disobedience!" The Dean crowed as he over power Simon with a back handed hit across the face. He was about to pick up his gun to finish them both off once and for all when I suddenly felt that I had to get involved. Quickly, I stepped in between the Dean and the Chipmunks.

"Please Dean, these chipmunks are my responsibility. I'm sorry for letting them get out of control like this." I pleaded.

The Dean looked up at his superiors, then, with an evil grin, looked back at me. I felt all tangled inside. "Then you will do your job and punish this one for disobeying." The Dean told me sternly as he pointed at Simon.

"But…" I began to say. "Yes Founder." I said with a sighed, knowing that it would be pointless arguing the issue.

With a firm grip, I grabbed hold of Simon's arm and yanked him off the ground. I took Simon to the Whipping Room. He could tell I was hesitating as I strapped his wrists to the table. When I looked into his eyes, I could see both confidence and fear. But most importantly I could tell that he understood why I had to do what I was about to do. Without any words spoke he told me that he had already forgiven me. I wish that I would forgive myself. This moment hurt me more then he could ever know. It shamed me to do this.

After strapping him down, but not too tight, I pushed back his sleeves, and slowly raised the whip. Before I began my horrible crime, I again looked down into the young chipmunk's eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I felt the tears stung my eyes.

"I know." Simon whispered back. Just before I brought the whip down on his wrist he had shut his eyes to prepare the stinging rush of pain he will receive. He lowered his head as he winced in pain, but did not cry out.

As I continued the punishment, I was purposely trying to hold back. I didn't want to hurt Simon and leave him with the bleeding scars that the Founders usually left us with. I was hoping that the Founders would be satisfied if they at least saw a little bit of the red marks to prove that he had been punished sufficiently.

After I had brought down the whip for the fifth time, the door suddenly swung open hard, making me jump. The Dean swaggered in, slamming the door shut behind him. "Oh, don't mind me." He said breezily, "I've just come by to see just how well the punishment is coming along!"

Simon didn't move; He kept his head down, refusing to look up. I was sure that he knew just as well as I did that now I was under supervision. We both knew I would no longer be able to hold back. Just then, the Dean spoke, confirming my thoughts: "Now, then... I want you to put your best effort into this. Teach this young one the consequences of disobeying our orders."

My blood ran cold. I knew that there was nothing I could do to spare Simon any pain. As the Dean happily watched, I brought the whip down hardly on Simon's wrists again.

Simon was being very brave. Although he kept his head down, he still stubbornly refused to cry out. I could see the expression on the Dean's face, and knew that he was none too pleased with Simon's braveness.

"Reach back farther, and put more strength in it." He growled at me. I had no choice but to comply.

The whipping session went on longer, and harder, and yet Simon still refused to cry out. The Dean finally walked up behind Simon, grabbed him by his long shoulder length hair, and yanked his head back violently. Through out this whole ordeal his once neatly pinned back hair has unravelled itself due to the stress he was undergoing. Simon's eyes were red from being shut so tightly, and although I'm sure he tried not to, tears had rolled down his cheeks.

"You are a strong one, indeed." The Dean harshly whispered into Simon's ear. "I know you will serve us well in the future." The Dean then looked at me and yelled, "Continue!"

As I continued the dreadful punishment, the Dean kept Simon's head up by his hair, nearly yanking it out of his roots. He was content to watch his face twist and tighten in pain. Simon even held back as best as he could on only letting out muffled noises of whimpering in his suffering.

"Open your eyes, boy!" He yelled as he tightened his grip on Simon's head. "Watch what happens to you when you disobey your superiors!" The Dean forced Simon to open his eyes and watch as I gave him the final cruel lashes to his scared and bleeding wrists.

After it was over, the Dean walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You have done very well." He said with a grin. "You have made me proud this day. You shall be rewarded."

I felt sick to my stomach as he said that. It took a lot of control on my part not to lash out at this demon. He then turned his attention back onto poor Simon, who was panting and trying to catch his breath after the extended punishment session.

"You preformed exceptionally well today, also. I am very sure that, once you have completely learned your place, you will become one of our best warriors. You will, indeed, make an impact in this world's future."

Suddenly, and with out warning, he reached out and buried his fingernails into the bleeding, tender flesh of Simon's wrists. The sudden attack forced Simon to howl out in pain. The sound to me was more devastatingly painful then any other sound I had heard before. It made the Dean chuckle, as he finished his sentence, "Won't you?"

The Dean removed his grip by dragging his fingernails roughly across the fresh wounds, and finally off his wrists, drawing more blood. Simon let out another howl of agony as he did this. Afterward, the Dean looked down at him with a deeply satisfied grin on his face. He then proudly strolled out the door, leaving us alone again.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I helped Simon back to his quarters before I left the campus. With great speed, I ran up to the field and into the woods. My mind was blank as I continued past our secret smoking pit and stumbled on a path that I found a few years ago. From a distance I could hear the waterfall. That was a sign I was getting close to my destination. Then I walked into my personal sanctuary, the cave. As soon as got the edge of the mattress I collapsed and started to cry uncontrollably. I don't ever remember crying so hard before. Never was my attention to harm any of those beautiful Chipmunks, especially Simon.

I had suddenly lost control of my emotions. Anytime I tried to stop crying it would seem that I would start up again, crying louder then before. If the Founders saw me now, surely I would receive a beating, or worse, become one of their weekly meals. It was a good thing that this cave had a shield from their 'all seeing eye'. I had never felt this weak before. My face was wet from the tears and I could barely breathe because of my waling. I felt so stupid for crying like this, I'm suppose to be stronger then this. What was I, a warrior against the Founders Cause, or a weak baby?

The more I cried the worse I felt about the beating. I just wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened, and go back to the way I was. It was then that I remembered a certain drug we brought back from the real world. The drug, like the alcohol, takes your problems away for a while. That was what I needed, that was what we all needed. Before I could gather my senses, I reached over to a loose rock on the wall of the cave and pulled out the very black box that hid some of Adam Manor notes and documents. Under the mattress, I grabbed the key to unlock the box. Inside I reached for a small plastic bag that carried exactly nine pill-shaped drugs, called ecstasy.

It might not have been the answer, but I was desperate enough to give them a try.


	8. Ecstasy!

**Chapter 8: Ecstasy! **

Later that night, after I was able to control my emotions again, I met up with the group at the smoke pit. In my hand I carried the drug known as ecstasy. The group looked up at me with suspicion. I glanced down at each of them, but stopped at Simon. One didn't have to be psychic to see he was in great pain. He could barely move his arm up to take a drag from his cigarette. It was more likely that Tom and Brian helped bandage him up after I took him back to their quarters.

"What do you got in your hand, Mary?" I heard Jeff call out to me. His voice had me shake my head to the reason why I brought the drugs out. With a deep breath I explained the drug and its purpose. The others appeared intrigued. I could tell they were all eager to try it. Hell, after a day like that, who wouldn't?

The first one I handed the drug to was Simon. "Here, we all could use a little 'vacation' from this place." I told him. As I placed the drug in his hand he looked up at me. His once innocent eyes are clouded with the pain, and anger he holds over what the Dean made me do to him.

Simon looks at the drug in his hand before panning around the circle to the others. I could tell he was thinking if he should actually take the drug or not. Without saying a word, he pops the pill in his mouth. He sat quietly as the drug was slowly taking effect. I gave everyone else a pill before I, myself, took the last one.

At first nothing seemed to happen. For a moment I figured the drug might have been too old, or that I might just be immune to it naturally. Suddenly I began experiencing an immense amount of dizzying and disoriented feeling all at once. It was defiantly a feeling I never felt before. The forest seemed to move as I began to see strange images, like spirits and mythical creatures running between the trees. The guilt I had for beating Simon passed quickly, which made me feel free. I almost felt that I could just fly off this Island.

For a brief moment everything seemed to have been blacked out. It could have been that I had closed my eyes at that time. I could remember hearing voices around me giggling and making jokes that only made sense to them. All of a sudden the voices slowly disappeared to the distance until I couldn't hear them anymore.

How long it had pass, I wasn't sure, but with a start, I quickly opened my eyes to find that I was the only one left in the Smoking Pit. I struggled to push myself up off the ground. Wondering through the forest was like trying to walk on marshmallows. Everything felt soft and uneven. When I looked up ahead I noticed a figure standing in the middle of the path. At first I thought it was one of the Founders. In a panic, I tried to think of a clever excuse as to why I'm away from the campus. But for some reason I couldn't think. I blame the drug. It was blocking most of my mind to think clairvoyantly.

As I got a closer look at the figure and realized that it was a female, she looked very familiar. "G-Grandma," I blurted, as I was able to see it more clearly. The ghostly shape of the elderly woman that I'd admired from my childhood held out her arms to me. I didn't know how she was able to find me here on Founder's Island, and at that moment I didn't care. All that mattered was she found me. Eagerly, I ran up and hugged her tightly. For the first time since coming to this Hell, I felt safe in few moments of heaven. For a moment I didn't realize that I was again crying, but this time it felt right to cry.

"Oh, Grandma!" I wailed, "I've missed you so much."

"Hush child. It's alright now." My grandmother's voice sounded like an angel of hope. '_If this was a dream, oh please, don't let me awake.'_ I remember thinking to myself.

"Are you still wearing the angel pin I gave you?" She asked me lovingly.

"Yes, I never take it off, Grandma." I told her reassuringly.

"That's my girl. I don't ever want you to loose hope."

"Oh Grandma, how I wish I could be at home right now with you, mum, and dad." I said controlling my tears. I looked up at the angelic eyes of my Grandma, and they had a serious look to them.

"Now, you know that can not be right now."

I sat there in shock as she said this to me. "Why can't I?" I asked.

"Because, you need to finish off the mission, my child."

"M-mission? What mission?" This was all starting to get weird. None of it made any sense.

"You have been chosen to start the wave that will defeat these monsters from taking over the world, don't you remember?"

"Grandma?" I was getting concerned, how could she know about the mission? I needed to clear my head, so I started to shake it before looking up at my Grandma again, only to see that she was now gone.

"Grandma!" I yelled out into the darkness. "Please don't leave me." I whispered.

"I never left" her voice softly echoed in my head.

After coming to my senses I got up and headed back towards the smoking pit. I remembered why I left the pit in the first place. The gang is missing I had to find them before they would get in trouble. This worried me somewhat they were all my responsibility. If anything were to happen to them I would feel so guilty. To my relief I started hearing their voices coming from our training field.

As I made my way there I also heard whispering voices coming from the bush beside me. I recognized the voices to be Renee and Tom. It sounded like the two of them were admitting their love for each other. For the past four months everyone felt a strong connection between the two, but we all kept silent, especially them. If the Founders found out that they were in love the reaction could be disastrous.

Apparently the drug helped decrease the fear of being caught with their feelings and allowed a sense of freedom to express and explore each other. I decided it would be best to just let them be with themselves at this time, my concern right now was to see if the others were ok.

As I finally arrived to the field I looked around and saw Brenda, Brian, Jeff, Rob and Mark lying in the middle of the field looking up at the stars. They all stared in awe at the wonders of the twinkling sky. I then realized that Simon was the only party missing from this group.

"Hey," I called out to them, "have any of you seen Simon?" It was very hard to keep focus. Even as I stood still, the ground felt as if it kept moving.

Jeff lifted his head to look at me. He studied me to see if I were another illusion or real. "Last I saw him he disappeared over there in the bush." Jeff finally told me.

"Kay." I nodded before over to the bush Jeff pointed to.

I saw Simon sitting in a pile of leaves. It had appeared that he made himself a nest to sit in. How ironic, I thought, being that he's a chipmunk. He muttered something, but I couldn't understand what he said. It almost sounded like he was talking to someone. I heard him blurt out a name. Alvin I believe it was. That was when I realized he was actually lecturing him not play around with his inventions.

"Simon?" I asked. "Are you ok?"

The troubled Chipmunk looked up at me in a panic. "Mom?" He began to say.

Amused, I rolled my eyes skyward and replied, "Simon, I'm not your mum. I'm Mary, remember?" I feared that something might be wrong with him. "You are not hurt, are you?" I asked with concern.

"Mom, I had that dream again." He continued as if I hadn't said anything at all. "You know, the one where I'm on this crazy Island, and there are monsters all around it."

"Simon, wake up. First of all, you're still on the Island. And Second, I'm a human not a chipmunk. So how could I possibly by your bloody mum?" I said to try to snap him out of this dream state he was in. I sat down beside him, and to my surprised he threw himself at me. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. This had taken me so off guard that I was frozen.

"Oh mom, it's so horrible. I can't bare the thought of not being home with you and my brothers."

At this point I figured I would play with this little game until he is able to snap back to reality. I slowly wrapped my arms around Simon, comforting him with tender strokes on the back of his head. He sighed contently as I did this.

"I'm sure, not everything about this 'crazy' Island is not all that bad, now is it?" I said trying to get him to remember his friends.

After thinking for a moment he finally replied. "Well, no. There are these other chipmunks, a-and older human kids in the dream. They are friendly, and they help me."

I started to find myself becoming quite comfortable holding young Simon in my arms at this point. By repositioning my legs both Simon and I found us in a more comfortable seating arrangement in his little nest he had made.

"Tell me, Simon, what else in this dream do you remember?" I asked in order to strike up a conversation.

"It was so bad, monsters…everywhere! I would see them eating other children a-a-and the-they beat me. I can still feel the stinging on my arms from when they whipped me, mom." He said as he pulled back from the hug and started to rub his bandaged arms. "How can a dream cause so much pain?" With pleading eyes, Simon looked up at me. "Please, I want to stop having these nightmares. Make them go away. Please?"

I had no idea on how to respond to this question. My mind itself was going through a lot of confusion and I was having a hard time on staying focused. Without giving it much thought I replied, "I promise, one day you will have no more nightmares, my son."

After I said that I found myself wondering why I would call him a son. Could it have been that was what I always dreamed of having, as I got older? If I were to have a young child to call my own, would he be just like Simon? I continued to look down at the hopeful chipmunk and saw him smiling back at me; there was a sense of warmth. I never felt this feeling before it was like my chest become very warm. I found myself smiling back. I studied every twinkle that came from behind those big round glasses. The more I thought about it the more I could feel a maternal feeling within me.

I began pulling Simon in for another hug, since I greatly enjoyed the earlier one. Together we sat there holding each other. I don't know how long we actually sat there, but then Simon slowly pulled away and again looked up at me. His eyes became big and confused. It almost looked like he saw me as a different person. After a moment of thinking about it I came to the conclusion that he no longer saw his mum, but me as Mary, his human friend.

"Mary? What's going on?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

"You had an hallucination, Simon." I replied as a matter of fact. "Most likely a reaction caused by the drug."

"I don't know what real anymore. My mind is going crazy."

"We are all feeling the same way you are, Simon."

Just then light of the rising sun caught my attention I quickly rushed up and held my hand out to Simon. "Come on now, we must get back to the campus. The last thing we need is to get caught with our guard down…agreed?"

Simon simply nodded at me and took my hand and got up. Together we gathered the rest of the gang and made our way back at the campus.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The one thing we have learned with our experience with ecstasy is that the affects last for days. It took at least three days for any of us to have REM sleep again. Not only that, but it also made us quite hyper. The Founders, at first, were impressed with our speedy reports that we all would hand in. But it wasn't till I was called in the office that I figured out they were actually suspicious on what was going on with the boys, the Chipmunks, and me.

Mr. Grafton handed me a quiz sheet that was handed in one of the Chipmunks classes earlier that day. They asked me to explain why none of the answers made sense. One question caught my attention the most. It took major focus to not burst out laughing.

The Question: 'Describe different ways that you can break your enemies' defences?'

The answer that was written said: 'One is to gather pickled ham for the holidays.'

I could tell by the handwriting it was Brian that wrote this. It would seem that this particular Chipmunk is getting more and more cocky each year. Who'd guess a once quiet boy would end up being the troublemaker of the group.

I quickly apologized for the young chipmunk's silliness. As an excuse I explained that I might have over worked all the Chipmunks, so much so, that neither of them had any sleep for days. I went on saying that the lack of sleep could be affecting their schooling.

The only problem as I explained this to them was that I could feel my voice speaking an octave higher then usual. I tried desperately to control it, but the more I tried the worse it got. To my surprise, the Founders had bought my excuse. It could be that the Guardian, that sat in the room as well, helped with his power of telepathy. Still, I did get suspicious looks from Mr. Grafton and the Dean. I could tell that they were keeping a close watch on us; it was rather obvious that we were all acting a little strange thanks to the drug.

When the drug finally wore off, the gang and I decided that it would be wise not to go on another 'vacation' like that again.


	9. The Earring Holds a Secret!

**Chapter 9: The Earring Holds a Secret!**

Two weeks later, while I was out on one of the Survey trips to the real world, I found myself walking alone down a semi busy street in a town called San Francisco. There were people of all kinds selling things on the street I was not interested in anything they had.

I found myself stopping in front of one table. A young merchant lady dressed in cloths that the people of the late 60's and early 70's wore. Her hair was blond that reached half way down her back. There was something about her that I found quite safe to be around. I look down on the table to see all the kinds of jewellery she was selling.

Suddenly, before I could react she comes up to me and handed me a single earring. "Here you go, Hon," she said in a soft and nurturing voice as she placed the piece of jewellery in my hand. "This one is for you."

I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and studied them carefully. There was something strange about her; her appearance seems too perfect. She stood just a bit taller then I.

"I'm sorry; I don't have any money to buy your earring." I tried say as I attempted to push back the earring to her.

"Oh, don't worry about it Hon, I made it especially for you." She said with a wink.

From the corner of my eye I noticed the black car with the license "CATES1" I knew it was my ride to go back. "I have to go…" I said, as I started to walk away.

"Don't be afraid of the future, use the earring to help track and help the chosen survivor. That way, it won't matter which plan you choose, it will still succeed." The merchant lady said.

Shocked, I turned back to look at her, "What did you say?" I cried back. But to my surprise, when I turned back to where she stood, she was gone…suddenly a chill ran down my spine. What was happening? Was I talking to an Angel, or something else? There was only the table left where she had all of her crafts on, but as I looked closer, there was nothing on the table at all…was it all a hologram?

The car stopped right at the edge of the curb where I stood and the back window came down. The Founder that I've grown to trust over the years popped his head out. "Get in, now!" The Guardian demanded.

With out delay I put the earring in my pocket and stepped in the vehicle and sat opposite of the Guardian. When I looked over to the driver, I recognized Jeff behind the wheel. Mark sat at the passenger side. Without saying a word, I found myself staring out the window. The only thing that was on my thoughts was the woman I just met.

"How was your met with Schuyler?" The Guardian suddenly spoke.

"Excuse me?" My attention turned back to the Guardian.

"Schuyler, that's the name of the woman that was talking to you back there. I believe she had given you something?" Guardian said as he pointed at my pocket where I had put the jewellery.

"Are you reading my mind again?" I replied with a huff, as I turned back towards the window.

"No, this meeting was planned. Now it's up to you on whom you want to be the wearer of that earring."

"Why? What's so special about it?"

"It is designed to be a tracking device for the alliance against the Illuminati. The best thing is that it is also designed so any of the Founders or any members of the Illuminati could not detect it. Even those that have been brainwashed on the Island won't even know it's there. It's made out of the same materials as your golden Angel pin."

"What are you talking about?" I pretended to not know what pin he was talking about.

"The golden pin your Grandma gave you… Did you not know that she too was of the same race as Schuyler. That is why you have been chosen to start the wave to defeat the Reptilians. The Pleiadians had to make sure you would be safe so they designed that pin and before the Illuminati and the Founders took over the Island they made sure part of the Island would be protected for your safety. They designed sensors to block the Founders control around the area where you and the boys along with the Chipmunks go to 'get away'."

I looked up into his dark eyes, and digesting everything he said. Like he said, the only thing is now, is who gets to wear the earring?

"Ok then," I started to ponder. "What about this choice I'm suppose to make…she said something about me having two choices?"

"Oh, I think you know what she would be talking about! You are contemplating two acts of planning against the Founders and the Illuminati."

"Really now? And what plans are they?" I said testing the Guardian's skills at reading minds.

He let out a chuckle and looked up at me. "One of the plans, I believe, is that you and the boys will go on a mission and betray the Founders and exposing evidence of the whereabouts to where the Island is. Your other plan is to wait a few more years and keep training the Chipmunks to follow only your commands and use them as warriors and spies against the Founders and Illuminati. Both are good plans, but only one will really work."

"I see." I muttered underneath my breath.

"Like I said, you only have one choice…so choose wisely. Which choice would benefit the cause more? I can tell you have a lot of thinking to do. Try to remember that I can only do so much myself to help with the cause ok?"

"I will." I said in a respectful tone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

That evening as usual all of us were at the smoke pit having a smoke and having a drink to forget our troubles for a while. All of a sudden I felt something in my pocket and pulled it out. That was when I remembered the meeting I had with the mysterious woman named Schuyler and the earring she gave to me. I found myself admiring it fondly.

"What is that, Mary?" Tom asks.

"It's an earring. Apparently it is a popular thing to wear these days in the outside world." I answered not really moving my eyes away from the little jewel.

"How did you get it?" Brenda asks.

"It was given to me!" I answered with a smirk. I then had a major brainstorm. Instead of me choosing a wearer for the earring, I would ask for anyone to volunteer to be the wearer. "Anyone care to try it on?" I asked as I held it out so everyone could see it clearly

Before anybody could speak out, Simon raises his hand. "Sure. I will."

His response took me by surprised, but made me smile towards his enthusiasm.

Next thing I knew I was preparing him to receive a poke with a needle. I hesitated for a second. "This might hurt a bit." I then admitted to him.

"Wait a sec." Simon held up his hand and took a huge gulp of Whisky from the bottle he held in his other hand. "Ok, do it now." Simon winced as I poked his ear then put in the earring.


	10. A Struggle for Better Control!

In this chapter I borrowed the song called, 'Carrighfergus'. One of the singers that sung this song is Loreena McKennitt.

**Chapter 10: A Struggle for Better Control!**

Even though the Chipmunks were a lot better since the boys and I took over the Project, they still created a bit of trouble. It was almost a 24-hour job watching over them. We knew that they have been sneaking out in the middle of the night to go party in the smoke pit with our secret stash of liquor. There were times I could have just beaten Jeff for introducing the Chipmunks to this new habit.

As a treat I would, at times, sneak some small candies to the Island and give them to the Chipmunks. The boys and I hoped this would help distract them from going to the fields at midnight to get drunk. For the most time it did work. They really loved those candies I found in a little store that was on a shore of Australia.

The more I would think about it the more I worried if they would eventually be ready for the ultimate test to go out into the real world. The boys and I have gone over two plans of when we would strike against the Founders and Illuminati cult. Plan A was to keep training the Chipmunks until the day when we all can go over to the real world. That will be when our attack towards their Cause will begin. We would be known very much as terrorist, but in the long run, we would be given the opportunity to educate the rest of the planet on what's really going on under their noses. If it works, the plan will be fool proof.

Plan B is one that the boys and I call the 'suicide mission'. We have calculated a plan to begin exposing Founder's Island to the world. This would, hopefully bring out many more survivors. I'm sure with the training we have given to the Chipmunks they would teach and bring the other children out of the Founder's mind control.

It was obvious that this plan needs a lot more work. We needed to make sure we cover any possible ace up the Illuminati's sleeve.

One night while we were all drinking in the smoke pit, Simon started to sing. He would do this sometime. It could be that he missed his childhood years singing on stage with his brothers. Being that he was in the safety field of our sanction field, he knew he could get away with this creative moment.

I remember the song clearly, and words of the song made so much sense. Needless to say, it fit the mood perfectly. The song was an Irish melody called, 'Carrighfergus'. Simon has a wonderful voice and I could feel his emotions as he sang it:

_I wish I was in Carrighfergus,_

_Only for nights in Ballygrant._

_I would swim over the deepest ocean,_

_Only for nights in Ballygrant._

_But the sea is wide, and I can't swim over._

_Neither have I wings to fly._

_If I could find me a handsome boats man_

_To ferry me over to my love and die._

_Now in Kilkenny, it is reported,_

_They've marble stones there as black as ink._

_With gold and silver I would transport her_

_But I'll sing no more now, till I get a drink._

_I'm drunk today, but I'm seldom sober._

_A handsome rover from town to town._

_Ah, but I am sick now, my days are over,_

_Come all you young lads and lay me down._

_I wish I was I Carrighfergus,_

_Only for nights in Ballygrant._

Everyone there knew exactly what that song meant for Simon…He misses his home, we all did. I worried so when anyone of us got into a depressed state of mind. It looked like Simon was getting that way. During that week, he would just sit with a sad expression on his face. Naturally, Simon tried to stay focused for his 'classes' and the training exercises the boys and I would have the Chipmunks do. Yet, something from his past would take over his mind like a plaque. If he isn't able to control this it could get him into serious trouble.

A few days later, the Founders announced for everyone on the Island to meet in the Assembly room. I noticed the Chipmunks sitting at their usual spot. Of course something didn't feel right, so I did a head count and realized that one of them was missing, Simon.

I knew if he were not found soon, it would not matter what I would say to try to save him, the Founders would 'dismiss' him from this whole Project. I could not let that happen…the boy from years ago still haunted me today. Seeing him ripped apart almost made me sick to the stomach. I just couldn't stand to loose another child from this Island to that kind of fate, especially, any of the Chipmunks.

Quietly, I walked up the Tom, the oldest of the five. "Where is Simon?" I asked him.

"I believe he said something about having a 'smoke brake' Mary." Tom replied in a somewhat spaced out tone. It was obvious that Grafton's hypnotic voice was working its charm. Thankfully the Chipmunks are not fully affected, but still it's difficult to communicate with them at this point.

"Where exactly did he say where he was going to be?" I asked, hoping to get an answer.

"He said something about wanting to see the sun rise." Renee said in almost complete trans.

I knew I didn't have a moment to loose. I had a feeling where he would be now. As quickly as I could I made my way to the shores on the eastside of the Island. There I saw Simon sitting on a rock in the middle of the waves just a few meters from shore. There were a few smaller stones that trailed towards the rock where Simon sat and I used them to him. The tide was out and would not come back in for a few more hours.

He sat there, by himself, smoking a cigarette. As soon as he felt my presents behind him, he turns to look up at me. I almost showed an emotion of sadness and concern to him. His eyes showed of complete despair and sorrow. The once innocent twinkle he had in his eyes, were now becoming lost.

I decided to ask the most obvious question. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… Just my life." He replied in a most depressed tone.

I sat down beside him figuring that this could take a moment for him to talk more about it. "Care to explain?"

"Well, I have realized something. My life, the one I knew, is over… I'll never get it back, and what are the chances of me getting to go home. I mean, I had done some calculating and realized that the police should have found us by now. Why haven't they come for us? Doesn't anyone from the outside world care?"

My heart sank; I knew the truth. But the question is…would he be able to handle it? I decided to just take the chance. "The reason for that, Simon, is that certain members of the government are involved." I told him calmly.

"What?" He said in disbelieve.

"There are people from the Governments all around the world that are also members of the Illuminati, which are also the ones that are the Founders of this Island. I know because I've seen them, including certain members of the Royal Family."

Simon's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Then what's the point of existing then?" He suddenly cried out. "Why should it matter if I live tomorrow? If what you say is true then why is it that I must continue? If the Illuminati are meant to control everything we know around the world and control all the lives of the human race, then what are we to do about it? We are nothing but solders to their Cause I can't live knowing what I'm about to do to the future of the world. I would sooner die then let them make me do anything like that."

"Simon, please trust me!" I forcefully grabbed his shoulders and shook him out of his train of thought. "There is a chance we can expose the Illuminati and educate the People of Earth. I believe that someday you will be able to go home and that you and perhaps other survivors from this Island will team up and fight against these Demons of torture."

"You really believe I'll be able to go back home?" Just then I swore I saw that little twinkle of innocents back in his eyes for one moment as he attempted a small grin in the corner of his mouth. It was also in that twinkle I saw a glimpse into his future. In a college of image I saw him reuniting with his brothers and dad. I sensed a struggle to regain his sanity and eventually having his own little family. Not only that, but I saw three young chipmunk children. I couldn't help but to smile, for I could tell they were his children, three beautiful children. One of the children I personally found an attraction to. His daughter looked up at me with her big blue eyes that were behind a pair of large round pink glasses. It was as if she could actually see me peering down at her. With a confident look she smiled knowingly at me. It was in her eyes that I saw hope. It was then that I knew the choice between plan A and plan B I had to make.

"Simon, I promise you will be home again." I said with confidence. We starred in each other's eyes for a moment, before he asked me a question that took me off guard slightly. "Will you be there, too?"

I could feel the smile I had on my face suddenly fade away. Inside my mind the two plans I thought up to expose the Illuminati. Plan A would mean he might not get to have the future I just saw. Plan B, on the other hand, would defiantly mean my death I was sure of it. My fate in Plan B would enable Simon to be reunited with his family and eventually raise one of his own. Not knowing what else to tell him, I said, "I promise that no matter what happens, I'll be your 'Guardian Angel'." I said to him.

Simon's face began to show confidence again, but still he would not move from his spot. He was still confused. I then decided to share with him a secret.

"Uh, Simon? If I show you something, would you keep it a secret and tell no one, including Tom and the others?"

Again, Simon looked up at me with curiosity. "Sure." He finally said.

Slowly I pulled my jacket over so the inside was shown. There my little golden Angel pin was exposed. "Simon, my Grandma gave me this pin before I was kidnapped and brought to this Island. I consider this to be my 'Guardian Angel'."

"It's pretty." He said, I could tell in the sound in his voice that he wondered why I would share this with him, and truthfully, I didn't know either. Slowly he looked up at me to see what I would say again.

"We should get back to the campus before we are missed." I told him bluntly. He took one last puff of his cigarette and flicked the bud into the ocean. I stood up and held out my hand for him to take it. When he got up, he accepted my hand and together we made our way back to the shore and headed back to the campus.


	11. The Eve of Faithful Decisions!

**Chapter 11: The Eve of Faithful Decisions! **

Over the years the boys and I perfected the same technology that has been used to block the Founders from our field and into our laboratory. If we couldn't do that we wouldn't have been able to develop the cure for the brain-enhanced chemical, not to mention the Founders power to get into our heads when we don't want them there.

Within a few days we were able to create the counter action towards the chemical…we managed break down the patterns, thus regain our digestive system so we were be able to eat real foods again.

Rob volunteered to be the first test subject to see if it would work. After a few weeks we knew we had the cure. The rest of us took the antidote and placed the rest of what we made into an envelope with instructions on how to use the formula on the survivors. I took the envelope and hid it in the cave till we were ready to conduct our plan.

The day before Jeff, Rob, Mark and myself would conduct the rest of our plan, I decided to talk to one of the Chipmunks. I chose to talk to Simon, the one that volunteered to wear the earring. Without realizing he chose himself to be a garneted survivor from this Island. This was so, just in case something with our plan goes wrong. If that would be the case, then the survivor(s) can carry out our goals.

It was during the time of the day when we were between classes. I was able to get Simon to come with me, telling him that we were going to do a special training exercise. I grabbed Simon's hand as we walked down the steep trail. In no time, we made it to the secret cave. Together we sat down on the old bed mattress that sat in the corner of the cave and both of us lit a cigarette.

"So, what's the reason for bring me here?" Simon asked.

I looked down at my young companion and attempted a brave smile. "I'd thought we'd talk."

"About what?" Simon asked trying not to feel nervous about this situation. Instead he takes another puff on his cigarette.

"Oh, about many things. But mainly about the mission the guys and I are going on tomorrow."

"Wow, really? Would you bring back some of those little candies that dissolve in your mouth? They're really good." He eagerly asked.

I couldn't help but to giggle at his comment. Out of the five Chipmunks, Simon would be my favorite. There was something special about him that brought me back to my childhood and allowed me to feel innocent again. I reached over and stroked his check, tenderly. "Oh, Simon. Do me a favor and don't ever loose your charming personality."

Simon blushed; how sweet he looked when he did that.

"I wanted to ask you something?" I began to say.

"Sure."

"This mission that were going on is very special. You're the only one that knows, besides the Founders, that we're going. But what the Founders don't know is that we are going to do something that would hopefully allow all the kids on the Island to go home and put the Founders and the Illuminati behind bars."

"Wow. Is there anything I could do to help?"

"You could not tell anyone, including the other Chipmunks. Not until the mission is a success. But if we fail, we ask that you five carry out our missions. That is why we volunteered to train you kids. The boys and I have hidden secret information here in this cave." I reached over to a loose rock and removed it to show a black box.

"If we don't return for what ever reason this information inside this box will help you and your friends in the missions to come."

"Then I wish you luck and hope for your safe return." Simon said giving me a support.

I just looked at him after putting the box back to where it came from. I couldn't help but to feel sad. This could be the final time I would get to see him. I finally smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks Simon." I leaned over and with my hand stroked his hair and stopped at the back of his head. Without even thinking I then moved his head closer to mine, and began kissing him patiently on the lips.

This certainly took both of us by surprise. I couldn't help myself the emotion of this was too great. I pondered if it was the cure the boys and I gave each other that made me act this way. Never before have I felt such passion for another being. Memories of my childhood before coming to this Island rang clearly in my mind, as did the ones of coming here and meeting new people and discovering things that no one should know. I realized something just then. I would not be coming back from this mission. This would be the last time I'd see Simon in person. My mind swam with emotions and before I could stop myself a tear fell down from my eye and landed on Simon's hand.

A few seconds later, I finally let go of Simon's head. I pulled my lips away from his. Simon slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me in shock. He decided not to ask why I was crying. I figured it was to protect my pride. Either that, or he was too confused and didn't feel it was his place to know the reasons for my behavior at this moment. I could tell though that he had many questions, so I decided to just give him one answer.

"That's to remember me by." Was all I could say to him I attempted to smile, but he still looked up at me with curious eyes. Without another word we both decided to just finish our cigarettes and headed back up to campus before the Founders would miss us.

Which now brings me back to the present.

Before the boys and I go on our mission to the real world, I first had to discuss a brief change in our plans. Instead of going for the plan of sticking it out until after the Chipmunks a little bit older, then attacking the Founders head on, we will try our plan B. Knowing that plan B is a suicide mission, this could be the last time I get to communicate with any of those that will survive the Hellish nightmare from the Island.

I now only have a few minutes to complete this journal and meet the Founders and the boys. With any luck, you could use the information I typed here tonight for your goals to expose the Illuminati. In time (if you haven't already) you will meet people that would call themselves Light workers, and Indigo Children (like yourself). These are the ones you can trust and they will help in the cause to expose the Illuminati.

I know I have mentioned some of this in some of the documents from the black box, but I felt it was important to mention it to you again. Have faith in our goals, and at Zero Point, the real Judgement Day will begin. With all the information you send out to the people of earth, the more they will know and with that, they will make their choice.

As I promised, I will be the Guardian Angel of this project. Till we meet again in the next lifetime, dearest Indigo child.

Mary-Anne.


	12. Simon’s Epilogue!

**Chapter 12: Simon's Epilogue! **

Simon finishes the journal. He puts the last page down on his desk. He just couldn't put it down even after Rob left for his home just after Midnight. Simon did spend dinner time with his family, but went straight into his office room to continue reading the story.

The smart Chipmunk removes his glasses to wipe a tear from his eye. He takes in a deep breath and understands more about the human female he had admired. It seemed to make a lot of sense to him, especially when he remembered that conversation with her on the rocky shore.

'_Did she really see my future as a father?' _He pondered as he puts his glasses back on his face.

As Simon takes the printed journal and puts it safely inside the black box for lock up he could hear his kids coming out of their room. The pitter-patter of six little feet started running towards the living room. Simon looked up at the calendar and realized it was Saturday again.

'_Morning already?'_ He thought.

A smile crept up in the corner of his mouth as he could hear them fighting over the remote. This seemed to be a weekly routine for them.

"Oh know you don't, Vince, it's my turn to be in charge of the remote." Tom's little voice squeaked.

"No way! It's my turn. Remember yours was last week." Vincent's voice bellowed.

"You're both wrong. It's my turn." Little Mary-Anne's voice angelic voice crowed.

"Arrg! Get off of me!" Vincent cried out.

"DAAAAAD!" All three of them screamed at once.

Simon couldn't help but to let a small laugh escape from his mouth. Either it was the lack of sleep, or the argument he was hearing from his children reminded him of when he was growing up with his brothers. What ever it was he knew that he would not have all of this today without Mary's sacrifice.

He sat for a moment to think about his life for a moment. It had accrued to him, while he was reading the journal that the older teens he hung out with had an original plan. Perhaps this plan could have involved him and the other Chipmunk into a possible more dangerous situation.

As he pondered on what that could be a familiar voice started calling out in the other room.

"Kids! Stop this fighting! Where is your father?" Jeanette's soft voice sounded both tired and annoyed at the same time.

Finally Simon decided to get up. He headed towards the door and before opening it he turns to see all the family pictures on his desk. When he spots the picture of him with his four friends; a smile takes place in the corner of his mouth. Simon is honored to know that they will always be with him, no matter what. He then narrows his gaze on the little golden angel pin that is placed in front of the picture. Again, he smiles warmly. That pin had so much sentimental value to Mary-Anne.

It just seemed way too convenient that he would spot the pin by the tome stones of Tom and Renee's. Not only that, but he could have sworn that someone was in the bush nearby, watching him.

Perhaps it could have been his imagination. He did have a lot on his mind, especially with memories flooding his thoughts. The possibility of him hoping so badly that his friends were still alive could have given him the illusion that they were standing by him. Not that it bothered, or even frighten him. It was more like a relief.

With a broader smile, Simon again looks up at the pin.

"Thank you, Mary." He whispers. Then he turns to open the door to become a referee to his kids and husband to his wife.

THE END!

-------------------

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Hope you've enjoyed this short addition to the saga. I'd appreciate your reviews on any thoughts or comments about this story. The next story should be ready soon. Keep an eye out for "One Last Chance"._

_Take Care, and happy reading._

_Raven Child._


End file.
